


sick day

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Floyd was very sick and irritable, and it was obvious just from looking at him.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	sick day

Floyd was very sick and irritable, and it was obvious just from looking at him. Even so, Jade spoke up as he entered their shared room, carrying a container of food and a spoon in his hands. 

"Floyd, how are you feeling?" Jade asked.

"Eugh," Floyd replied eloquently, burying himself deeper into his blankets. He didn't bother looking up at his brother, even when Jade laid the container on his bedside table. 

"A certain redhead came all the way from Heartslabyul to drop this off for you," Jade said.

Floyd instantly sat up and grabbed the container, prying it open to reveal hot rice porridge. His eyes were sparkling as he shovelled spoonfuls into his mouth, ignoring Jade's warning that he might burn himself.

When Floyd was done, Jade took the empty container and set it aside.

"Ne, Jade, you should have woken me up~!" Floyd whined, his mood suddenly turning sour. "I missed the chance to play with him~!"

"You're in no condition to do anything of the sort," Jade said, making Floyd pout.

"Stupid fever," Floyd huffed.

"If it's any comfort, you also received a card," Jade added, pulling out said card from his pocket. 

Knowing Floyd would probably lunge for the card if he was kept waiting too long, Jade handed it to him instantly.

In the moment it took for Floyd to scan the card's contents, his face went from excitement to disappointment to anger.

"Ehhhh?! This is from the crab and the sea snake and the rest of the basketball team!" Floyd exclaimed.

"Isn't it sweet?" Jade asked with a grin. "I thought it heartwarming, how they were all hoping for you to recover in time for the next game. They even made you some rice porridge."

"Geh--!!"

Floyd just threw the card on the floor, before laying back down and burying himself in his blankets again.

Jade simply laughed.

"By the way, I spoke to Riddle earlier," Jade said. He almost laughed again at how Floyd stiffened at the sound of his crush's name. "He said that proper rest is necessary to recover, and if you even think of getting out of bed and possibly infecting others, he'll behead you."

Jade could read his brother like a book, even when said brother was cocooning himself in blankets and not even facing his way. He could just tell that those words made Floyd happy.

"Isn't it cute how worried he is for you?" Jade said.

Floyd let out a short laugh, except his laughter dissolved into a sigh halfway through.

"I wanna see Goldfishie..." he groaned.

"Then do your best to get better," Jade told him, patting his head gently.

* * *

To absolutely no one's surprise, Floyd was practically a bundle of unrestrained energy when he got better. 

Azul and Jade were not surprised in the slightest when Floyd suddenly ran off after just glimpsing Riddle in the halls.

"Goldfishie~!" 

"Geh--! Floyd!?" Riddle screamed, right before 191 cm of excited eel tackle-hugged him. 

"Ehe, did you miss me?" Floyd asked. "Hey, since I'm better now, let's play a game! I'll even let you choose!"

"Get off of me!" Riddle screamed, trying (to no avail) to keep Floyd from using his head and shoulders as an armrest. And a chin-rest. And an everything-rest.

"How cruel~~! When I was looking forward to seeing my little Goldfishie again..."

"Stop calling me that," Riddle snapped, more out of habit than anything else.

"Ne, ne, were you worried about me?" Floyd asked eagerly

"Absolutely not!" Riddle exclaimed quickly. "I was just worried about the strain it would place on Jade if you continued being sick. That's all."

"Ehh~~ so cold..." 

"Who would miss being manhandled like this..." Riddle grumbled under his breath, before sighing. "Well, you have to be healthy if you're this excitable..."

"Ah! You were worried about me after all, weren't you?!"

"Don't get full of yourself!" Riddle yelled with a bright red face.


End file.
